Genji
Genji Shimada is one of the playable heroes from the video game, Overwatch. He is a cyber-Ninja. He fought against Raiden from Metal Gear in an episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Darth Vader VS Genji Shimada (Completed) * Genji vs Gray Fox * Genji Vs. Greninja (Completed) * Genji vs Kenshi (Completed) * Genji vs Lie Ren * Genji vs Strider Hiryu (Abandoned) * Genji Vs Steamax (Completed) * Hakumen vs Genji (Completed) * Raiden vs Genji * Scorpion VS Genji (Completed) * Ryoma VS Genji * Sektor VS Genji * The Spy VS Genji (Completed) * Zero vs Genji (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Adam Taurus (RWBY) * Agent Carolina (Red vs Blue) * Afro Samurai * Cameron Watanabe (Power Rangers) * Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) * Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Fulgore (Killer Instinct) * Hero Killer Stain (My Hero Academia) * Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) * Raven (Tekken) * RoboCop (RoboCop) * Snake Eyes (G.I. Joe) * Aile (Megaman XZ) Death Battle Info As a Ninja; Genji is designed to sneak around enemy flanks and surprise them; then use his agility to dodge attacks and, if necessary, flee. His lightweight body and weapons means that Genji must rely on his skills when facing physically stronger opponents if forced into a fair fight. Background *Former assassin of the Shimada clan. *Former member of Blackwatch; a subgroup of Overwatch. *Nicknamed 'Sparrow' by his father. Ninjutsu *Skilled in; Seishin-Teki-Kyo'yo', Kenjutsu, Tantojutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Shinobi-Iri, Choho, and Noroshi no Jutsu. *Can climb walls *Dragonblade **Genji can infuse his sword with a ki-dragon; increasing its damage output for 6 seconds. **Can counter Dragonstrike (cinematic canon only) **120 damage per swing for a maximum of 6 swings. **Activating Dragonblade instantly refuels Swift Strike. Cybernetics *Can doublejump. *Can store a nearly endless supply of Shurikens in his right arm. *Swift Strike **Does 50 damage **Instantly sends Genji about 15 meters forward. **Can be used as a 'triple jump' and can send Genji vertically. **Resets instantly after a kill or kill-assist. *Deflect **By temporarily enhancing his reaction time; Genji's Tanto sends projectiles back at the attacker. **Can headshot **Can be devastating for enemies with high damage output (McCree, Bastion, Widowmaker, Hanzo and Reaper). **Can deflect some melee attacks such as Winston's Primal Rage and (another) Genji's Dragon Blade, but does no damage to the opponent **For 2 seconds; can deflect any amount of projectiles. Weapons *Shuriken **Infinite range and unaffected by gravity **Slow traveling time (compared to a gun) **Can be fired in 3 round burts; either in a precise straight path or fanned out rapidly. **Relatively below average damage output at 28 per projectile. **Does double damage for headshots. **Great for assassinating static targets like turrets or some snipers. *Tantō **Melee sidearm, used to finish off wounded opponents. **Used for the aforementioned Deflect. *Katana **Used for his aforementioned Swift Strike and Dragon Blade. *Smoke Screen (Cinematic Canon Only) Feats *Defeated his brother Hanzo by countering his Ult: Dragonstrike. *Can react fast enough to deflect or dodge sniper, minigun rounds, and rockets. Can slice arrows. *Easily sliced a car with his Dragonblade *One of Overwatch's most agile characters *Survived a Rocketpunch from Doomfist (although was KO'd by it) *Can accurately carve a pumpkin with just his sword before it hits the ground https://streamable.com/0uum3 *Fought Diablo (Blizzard) (with assistance from D.Va.) (Heroes of the Storm canon) Weaknesses and Faults *Cybernetics are designed to be lightweight; Genji has no superhuman endurance *Genji has so far shown that his speed based abilities (Deflect, Swift Strike) can only be performed in short bursts *Designed more for flanking rather than front line combat. *Cannot Deflect beams, lasers, streams, sprays, pure melee attacks, or electricity. *Sombra's hacks can temporarily disable his superhuman speed *Winston is one of the best counters to Genji: he's able to pursue Genji with his Jump Pack, block and survive his shurikens with Barrier Projector and his high HP, and bypass his Deflect with the Tesla Cannon. Failures *In his youth; was almost brutally killed by Hanzo. **Genji is still haunted by this betrayal and can't decide if he sees Hanzo as a potential ally or mortal enemy. *Outmaneuvered by Tracer (during a training match) *Defeated by Doomfist Trivia *Genji was originally going to be able to hang on walls and use his sword without activating his ult. *Genji and Hanzo were originally the same character; having Genji's cyborg body but having the weapons of both brothers. The concept was considered to be too complex for gameplay; hence the split. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Cyborg Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Robots Category:Samurai Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior